Attack Heart
by Mimiru.hack
Summary: Attack Heart, more like Beaten Heart, but that's kinda funny too if you think about it. It's actually like Tore My Heart Out, Stabbed It To Shreds, And Stomped All Over It. Yeah that's it.


Warning: This story has abuse to characters, possible rape, and sexual content. If any of this offends you, I would recommend you don't read this. This has cussing and will be Shojo- Ai and Shonen- Ai. This is also an Anti Sasuke, so if you do not wish to see him in such a manner I would leave now and save yourself. The pairings are SakuraxTemari NarutoxGaara Slight NarutoxItachi

…

Ino stood over Sakura, smirking. Sakura had fallen to the ground after Ino'd lashed her until she banged the brick wall. She lied there, disoriented. After her head had knocked against the wall she'd almost lost sight of what was going on. Sakura picked her hand to touch the back of her head. She pulled back as a sharp pain rippled through her body, she was bleeding.

"Aw does your wittle head hurt?" Ino mocked, picking her up by her shirt front.

Sakura coughed, her air being cut off by the moment. Ino threw her down and spat at her, the horrifying liquid smearing across Sakura's face.

The blonde haired girl walked off, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she went.

Sakura sat, using the wall as a support. She coughed, her lungs felt as though they would pop. She grabbed a ridged brick and picked herself up. Hesitating for a moment se thought of her options, one she could find her boyfriend, no Sasuke wouldn't do anything. Sakura took her leave and headed towards the girls restroom.

…

The sound of a toilet flushing rang through the tiled room and a girl walked out from a stall. Her blonde hair was pulled back into four ponytails.

Sakura was rubbing her cheek with a wet paper towel. The constant movement made her cheek a bright red.

Her mind was set on talking to Sasuke, she needed to breakup. Just the though of him touching her anymore gave her the creeps. She shuddered at the thought of his lips on hers, his hot tongue raiding her mouth. It made her gag.

"Hey. Are you okay?" the girl's voice rang in her ears.

"Huh?" Sakura crashed back to reality.

"Your lips are bleeding," she said bluntly, going back to putting on gloss.

Sakura looked back at the mirror, the girl was right. She'd been rubbing her lips with the towel so hard that the skin had come off. She felt like crying, her life was so screwed up.

Tears burned her eyes, threatening to fall. They breached and traveled down her flushed cheeks. As she drowned in her tears she started to hiccup.

A soft hand rested on her right shoulder.

"Her, are you sure you're alright?" it was the girl from earlier.

The hand slightly tensed as the girl saw Sakura crying, her face becoming softer. Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore, she cried on the girl.

"I'm sorry," Sakura mumbled, "I'm sorry."

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair and shushed her. Her soft touch and gentleness calmed Sakura, causing her to cease her crying.

Sakura pulled back, flushed. She wiped the remaining tears from her face. The other girl just smirked, causing Sakura to flush even more.

What's wrong with me? She thought. I shouldn't be fawning over another girl.

"I'm so sorry, I-I've been having some difficulties lately," Sakura apologized, stifling another crying session.

She walked to the door, pushing it open, the chilled air of the hallway getting to her.

As the door closed behind her a fain voice was heard, "Goodbye. Sakura."

…

Sakura was waling home, trying to figure who this blonde-bombshell was, when she ran into her best friend.

"Hey Sakura!" the voice of one Uzumaki Naruto screamed.

And guess who was fallowing? None other than his emo-ish boyfriend, Gaara. Oh he was weird all right, and Sakura always thought he was plotting many ways to convert her friend even more.

If it was even truly possible for Naruto to get any weirder. What with all the piercing and dark clothes he already owned, Sakura had a reason to be worried.

"Sakura?" the blonde asked, waving a hand in her face. "Are you okay? You're acting kind of strange – did Sasuke do something to you again?!"

Sakura clamped a hand over his mouth; Gaara looked at them strangely, his penciled eyebrows hardly moving.

…

"Naruto! I told you not to say anything to Gaara!" Sakura yelled through the phone.

"Well he already knew, and besides how is that a good relationship for either of us?" Naruto's whining voice came through.

Sakura gave an exhausting sigh, throwing herself onto her plush bed.

"Hey Naruto?" she said, a bit calmer this time.

"Yeah" he replied.

"W-well I have this friend and well she um, she met a girl and she doesn't really know what to do because she gets flushed every time she even thinks about her. And well she's having a lot of problems," she stuttered, the whole time thinking about the girl from earlier.

There was a silence over the phone for a moment.

"Naruto," Sakura peeped.

"Are you gay?" came his blunt reply.

"The fuck?!" she cursed.

"Well you're stuttering every two freaking seconds, and I can already tell you're blushing on the other line," he whined.

Sakura took the chance and hung up the phone, almost missing the cradle.

She leaned back onto her bed, covering her face with her hands. She turned over and pushed her face into her pillow, and screamed.

"Damn Naruto, why would you even think I'm gay!" she yelled to nobody in particular.

The girl from earlier, popped into her head. Sakura flushed, she sat up.

I'm acting like a damn school girl in love, she thought of the irony of that.

She started to cry again, "Man that only makes me think of her more!"

…

Temari was at home, scrubbing the small amount of blood off her shirt. She smirked at the thought of the pink haired freshman.

"Well we'll just have to make a small change there, nothing too drastic," she said, talking to herself.

She scrubbed again at the spot and thought of those beautiful, bleeding lips upon hers. Temari licked her own lips, at the sadistically beautiful thought.

She threw the towel in the sink and headed up to her room, coming up a scheme to alter the younger girl; a little.


End file.
